


Project Proposal

by littlelooneyluna



Series: just let me take this shot [2]
Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Model!Robert, Multi, appreciate the title please lmao, photographer!aaron, proposal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron has marriage on his mind for him and his model





	Project Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> this has been my favourite one to write so here have this!

Aaron’s watching from the sidelines with Holly and it’s not surprising that she’s more excited about seeing the show than he is. He’s excited about seeing Robert but that’s just about it.

Every single thing else about the poncy catwalks and the flashing lights and the way everyone has to stand and applause at the end makes Aaron want to run as far as he can. He stays because of Robert, because he always looks so bloody good as he struts out.

“Will you stop jumping up and down.” Aaron says, eyebrow raised as Holly fiddles about in her seat and tries to get comfortable. She’s got her camera out and Robert’s added her to his ‘list’ so that means she can take pictures and post them on her blog. He didn’t have to but he did, more because of Aaron than her but the thought was still there.

Holly rolls her eyes at him. “I didn’t realise that was another rule for bein’ here.” She huffs before smiling widely. “Aw, are you nervous about seeing your man?” 

And that makes Aaron blush because he can’t help himself. He still gets like this, two whole years later and it’s embarrassing so he doesn’t admit to anything until the lights are dimmed and Robert’s starting the show. 

He usually starts them, wearing some fashionable thing that makes Aaron roll his eyes. It’s no different now, but Robert steals him a look just after turning back down the runway and Aaron holds his breath and smiles. 

The smile stays, soft and warm and he doesn’t even get fussed by the way he gets papped for it from across him. There’s a row of cameras and they all capture his face because apparently Aaron having ‘heart eyes’ is a Thing that Robert won’t ever let him wriggle out of. 

“God that jacket looks so good.” Holly yells into his ear as Robert disappears and some girl struts out. He settles with wordlessly nodding towards her and entertaining her talk until the show is over and he gets to see Robert schmoozing the designer.

“I’d love to stay but — my boyfriend’s here so.” 

Aaron hears Robert say, and he knows he’s already getting out of something, an after party or something maybe. It makes Aaron’s heart thud harder in his chest and he doesn’t know what to do until Robert appears from out of the door and pulls him close.

“You just goin’ to stand there?” Robert hardly has anything on, Aaron can see his white boxers and his stomach tugs as Robert rubs a hand up and down his arm. 

Aaron shakes his head and then kisses Robert’s mouth, slow and steady at first and then he runs a hand against Robert’s chest and backs him towards the wall.

Robert leans away, catches the hooks of Aaron’s belt and hisses slightly. Aaron has the chance to look at him and yeah, Robert is two years older but he is absolutely still a right good looking bastard. 

Aaron fancies him an embarrassing amount. 

“You tryna relive our first time eh?” Robert says, hips raises outwardly and Aaron laughs against his shoulder because that time, mere hours after meeting and in some crummy little dressing room, still makes him blush, feel like he’s a teenager. 

Robert likes it though, he sort of clearly loves teasing the hell out of Aaron about how quickly he was on his knees that day. He’s a bastard sometimes. 

Now though, is not one of those times because he’s smiling like an idiot and Aaron smiles back at him before pressing his fingers against Robert’s bare shoulder, a black piece of fabric hangs over him and Aaron lets it fall slightly before sighing.

“I heard ya saying that you couldn’t go somewhere ‘cause of me.” Aaron says, squints just slightly as Robert turns away from him. “Oi.” He says lightly. 

“I wanted to come home with you didn’t I?” Robert says. “Always do.” He whispers, gentle hands cupping Aaron’s face and kissing him.

“God. You’re so soft.” Aaron says, like he hates it.

He can’t ever hate it.

 

••

 

They leave the back-way, hand in hand and cameras everywhere and Robert constantly raises his arm up like he’s trying to protect Aaron or something.

It’s a thing he does and Aaron’s heart melts when he’s being so bloody extra with it.

“You don’t have to protect me.” Aaron says, when they’re in the taxi, on their way home. 

Robert frowns. “Yeah. I do. Tough guy.” He says and yeah, Robert knows things, he knows all there is about Aaron, he knows that he likes to look after himself but also that he’s searched his whole life for someone to look after him properly. 

Aaron’s sensitive to the way Robert places a hand on his thigh and squeezes. Almost as if Robert knows, he squeezes harder and Aaron fights him off before Robert tugs at the suit Aaron’s wearing.

It’s some designer, a gift from one of Robert’s mates. It’s nice enough.

“You look really sexy.” Robert says. “You should wear one more often.”

And there’s absolutely no way.

Between between all these shows and functions, Aaron feels like he’s never out of one.

He says as much, complains about how they don’t suit him until they’re home and Robert is calling him a twat for thinking so.

“It’s true, when you met me I wasn’t in this get up was I?” Aaron says, a little smile on his face as he does remember.

Robert shakes his head as he heads towards their built in wardrobe and hangs up the shirt he hurriedly put on before they left. “No.” He says. “But I remember the first _time_ I saw ya in a suit, and it was — very nice.”

Aaron blushes slightly as he comes up behind Robert and squeezes his waist. “Very nice?”

Robert hums slightly before turning around and smiling. “Did you like the show?”

He always asks and Aaron always says the same thing.

“You looked pretty decent, everything else was alright.”

But Robert’s eyes sparkle like he’s given him heaps of feedback. It’s adorable.

Robert kisses him for it and everything and Aaron’s left by himself for a bit whilst Robert exfoliates or whatever.

It gives him a chance to breathe, and it’s daft but he has to sometimes? Because he can’t quite believe that they’ve got a home together and everything. Like a proper couple, despite the fact that almost every newspaper put a six month’s cap on their relationship which was only able to add to Aaron’s already existing insecurities.

He huffs and lays back on the bed, not bothering to take his trousers off the whole way as he closes his eyes for a second. There’s a glass of water on his side of the bed and he stares at it, remembers buying furniture with Robert, _together_ , the fights that naturally occurred because of it all. Because Robert wanted to pay for it; just like he wanted to pay for the house.

Aaron didn’t fucking let him, it’s all 50/50 and Robert pouted like a baby for way too long about the difference in their incomes and how he doesn’t _mind_. He never minds. Aaron always minds.

He especially minded when Aaron first bought Robert back to meet his family and his nana Faith decided to bang on about how the whole family are known as The Golddiggers. 

To say he was mortified is a gross understatement.

Especially considering Robert’s side of the family were all nice and unassuming and yes clearly had issues but did not wrestle over the table about who was going to do the washing up afterwards.

Aaron feels someone tugging at his trousers and Robert’s standing there in just his pants, toothbrush in hand and the other helping Aaron.

“I love you.” Aaron says dryly, feels the trousers slip off, able now to get under the covers and smile softly up at his boyfriend.

Robert scoffs. “It’s almost like you’ve just been on the runway.” He says. 

“Listen, all that watching is a lot of effort. I have to constantly keep my eye out for the blond arsehole with the chiselled jaw.” 

And that gets Robert all over him, laughing his head off as Aaron tries to backtrack his compliments. He always does. Because he’s embarrassed by how much he loves Robert 90% of the time. 

“Nope. No backsies.” Robert says, mouth covering Aaron’s until Aaron licks and he jumps back. “You love me.” He says, and sometimes Robert says it like that, like he has to remind himself. 

Aaron smiles faintly. “And you love me.” He says, “Now come here, and I can show you how much I liked seeing you walk up and down tonight.”

Robert’s eyes sparkle as he bends down, toothbrush halfway across the room by the time he remembers anything about it.

 

••

 

It’s fucking freezing and Robert is being a bitch.

“Why did you say we wouldn’t need the heated blankets? Why?” Robert has bite in his voice but the majority of it is long gone and has been replaced with this whining when he shouldn’t be complaining at all.

No one asked him to come along. Especially not Aaron. 

Aaron looks at his boyfriend, all beanie on and nose red from the cold and he can’t help but scowl. “I said, _wait in the car_.” He frowns again. “No _actually_ I think I said, don’t come along at all ‘cause you’ll just —“

“It’s so cold.”

“Complain. Like that.” Aaron continues, waves a hand out and okay, maybe shooting at his childhood beach in the end of February wasn’t a brilliant idea but it seemed like it only the other day and at least it isn’t raining.

The sky is this fantastic grey colour that Aaron’s been looking for, and he’s waiting for the tide to come in, the sun to set, basically the perfect fucking picture but Robert doesn’t seem to understand which is pretty much standard. 

And it’s not like he hasn’t told him a hundred times, because he really has.

“I thought this would be romantic.” Robert clearly has been kidding himself.

“Oh yeah, nothing says romance like me staring at the sea and you —“

“Getting a good view of your arse?” Robert says, and because he’s Robert, Aaron ends up laughing, absolutely hating how Robert has this magic about him. 

“Honestly though, I’ve never actually seen ya at work.”

Aaron blushes slightly at Robert’s endearing interest into the world of photography. He’s seen him stay up some nights, Holly next to him, going through Aaron’s work with her pointing out what’s actually technically good about them all.

Robert has this thing now where he thinks he’s got a good eye for it. Aaron doesn’t tell him he doesn’t.

“Sorry it’s so boring.” Aaron says, a little sincerely as he turns and sees that Robert is half leaning against the sand and a rock, body completely stretched out and a smile on his face.

“It’s better than sittin’ at home all day by myself.” Robert says.

“Charming.” Aaron says before looking at his watch. “Should be any second now, the sunset.” 

And when it does come, it’s beautiful oranges and purples and Aaron’s in his element with Robert only standing on the sidelines out of the way with his mouth half open. 

Aaron steadies himself, completely concentrates and takes a few shoots as he feels the wind pick up and the smell of the salt is everywhere. It’s what he remembers. It’s a comfort.

When he’s done, he turns round to see Robert smiling at him. 

“All done.” Aaron says, pulls the camera into his bag and clicks it shut before turning to leave but Robert drags him back. “Robert.” Aaron half warns, but Robert gives him this big smile doesn’t he?

“I reckon, you deserve to be rewarded for all your skills.” Robert says, practically clawing at Aaron as he brings him down to the sand. “I could show you some of _my_ tricks.”

Aaron hits the sand with a soft thud and watches Robert look around and then back towards him. “What? Standing still and pullin’ a face or walking up and down a line?

Robert shakes his head before kissing him hard on the lips and —

Sex on the beach is up there with skinny dipping. 

(It’s Robert’s idea, he blames all the sand.) 

 

••

 

His mum pops round and does more damage than she understands with all her talk. Because she not so subtly hints about her surprise that they are still together.

“ _Mum_.” Aaron says, stabs at his steak and watches Robert struggle with where to put his face as usual.

Chas waves a hand out and smiles. “I’m just saying, you guys are really bloody domesticated.” She’s still waving it as she looks at their living room, the photos of them together, the ornaments they’ve collected. It’s all domestic and Aaron’s proud of the home they’ve made out of the place.

He goes to thank her and then she —

“Like a proper married couple.” She says, because she sees that Robert is taking Aaron’s plate into the kitchen for him. You know, that dead ‘ready for marriage’ give away that everyone displays before their nuptials.

Anyway, it makes Robert drop a fork on the floor and while he scatters to find it, Aaron tries to murder his mother with a single look.

 

••

 

He’s going mad. It’s the simplest way to put it.

He can’t concentrate and a client nearly  shouts at him for it before Aaron puffs his chest out a little more and the little weasel pipes back down again. He isn’t getting any good shoots and instead he’s thinking about what his mum said, how Robert reacted.

He’s thinking about _marriage_ and he doesn’t know how to feel until his shoot finally looks presentable and he’s deciding to get a drink with Holly afterwards, forget basically.

 

••

 

The magazine article clinches it. Robert ends up on the cover of GQ and yes he already knows that it’s fucking amazing, he’s already seen Robert’s face as he got the call and had tears in his eyes because Robert looked so _happy_.

But still. 

Robert’s done a full interview, and he already told Aaron that they’d asked questions about their relationship because everyone is fascinated. They know they’re different, Chrissie White pops up enough times to remind the world and it’s probably all they were talking about throughout.

Aaron doesn’t think anything of it until he has to, until it’s just sitting in their living room because Robert is vain and proud, mostly vain. 

So he picks it up and has a read, he stares at the cover for a bit. He admires the lightning and the way Robert looks in exactly that order. Then he gets to the article and his heart sort of stops, and he hates himself for being so stupidly emotional over a few lines but —

“Hey? Have you seen my —“ Robert’s just got out the shower, towel hugging his waist and looking beautiful and Aaron isn’t quick enough to hide the magazine. “You’re reading it?”

Aaron frowns slightly. “Just the top bit, it’s way too long.” He says, lies basically.

Robert gives him a slow nod and smirks. “You love me.” He says, because it’s his thing and Aaron rolls his eyes before kissing him softly.

“I really do.” He says, he doesn’t usually say that, that fucking magazine makes him feel like he should say it more often.

 

••

 

He finally snaps over a curry Robert’s spent just over three hours making for them on this fine Tuesday night. 

Robert is as always none the wiser when it comes to why Aaron’s shuffling around his curry with his fork likes it’s going to jump out and bite him. 

But he guesses of course, “Is it too cold? I can put it back —“

“No. No it’s lovely.” Aaron says, brings it to his lips just to please his boyfriend but apparently that’s not enough because Robert frowns and starts listing ingredients as if he wants Aaron to jump in when he’s hit a dud one and Aaron sighs. “It’s not about the flippin’ curry Rob.”

And he makes sure Robert knows there’s something wrong then.

“What’s wrong?” Robert pushes out, clearly struggling to see what’s he’s done and Aaron tries to keep it as causal as possible.

“Your interview.” He says. “What you said.”

He’s vague and unhelpful and Robert takes a mouthful before frowning slightly. “I said a lot.” He says, half a smile on his face that fades when he sees Aaron’s expression.

“About us, how we don’t — don’t really think about the future that much.” 

She’d asked if marriage was on the horizon which was in so many ways to be expected considering they’re _still_ together after two years and Robert had given that as his reply.

Robert straightens his back. “We don’t though.” He says. “We’ve always said we just, take each day as it comes.” 

And Aaron knows that. He can still be pissed though. 

“Well yeah but, I mean it’s not completely true. We bought this house together, we were thinking of the future then.” Aaron says, wills himself to take a mouthful, wash it down with whatever wine Robert’s making him try out tonight. He’s giving Robert the chance to _get_ it but it’s not happening.

Instead Robert just agrees with him. “Yeah, you’re right.” He says, before he squints. “Did I upset ya?”

And quite frankly the answer to that is a fat yes but Aaron obviously says no.

“It’s not like we sit here talking about —“ Robert clears his throat like the mere thought of it makes him want to be sick, and he’s bright red. “Gettin’ hitched or having a few sprogs.” 

Aaron is almost proud of the way Robert talks like him whenever he’s flustered. But it’s overshadowed by what he’s saying.

“I mean, maybe in the future we —“

Robert starts to backtrack and Aaron feels something in his chest harden.

“Stop talking.” Aaron covers his face and then smiles faintly as Robert stares at him. Instead Aaron just looks back at the curry and pushes it towards his mouth. “This is really, really lovely.” He says, ignoring the fact that he embarrassingly sees the rest of his life when he looks into Robert’s eyes and he clearly doesn’t feel the same.

“Are we good?” Robert says, nervously, and Aaron can’t help but love him can he?

He nods slowly, “We’re good.” He says.

Because he clearly doesn’t feel the same _yet_.

 

••

 

They’re good. They’re fine. They are perfectly a-okay which is why Aaron’s come along to one of Robert’s shoots and he’s standing on the sidelines with all the other wives like some warped wag.

He can only really stand Donna, she’s married to Ross Barton, the bad boy model with all the attitude and Aaron’s pleasantly surprised whenever she comes along with him. 

He rarely sees her outside of the events because Robert and Ross would never be modelling the same line so he arches an eyebrow when she waves a hand out and tells him to sit. She’s got a coffee and a magazine like the rest of them and Aaron’s the only one who really takes any notice when his ‘husband’ is the one on set. The others care more about the clothes.

Donna very much included.

“I didn’t expect to see ya here.” Aaron mumbles, passes his water bottle between his hands and Donna rolls her eyes.

“Well I wouldn’t be here but Ross said something about them doing a Diesel fragrance shoot.”

And apparently Aaron is supposed to know what that means, just know, just like that. He doesn’t. 

“You know, so it’s going to sexy.” She mouths the word sexy like she has to and Aaron’s jaw locks. He’s been here before, he gets it, he understands that Robert has to be gazing into some girl’s chest for a few minutes.

But he hasn’t felt this insecure before. Because of the magazine, and the interview, and the stupid response the media gave it like Robert and him are about to split any day. Robert said to just ignore it. He couldn’t.

So here he is now, being the jealous boyfriend because Robert’s being pushed up against the beautiful girl who has her hands on his hips. It’s nothing he hasn’t had to contend with before but it’s everything times a thousand somehow and Aaron can’t help but stare.

Robert looks beautiful, he’s got this white top on and they’ve soaked it through whilst he stands against a ladder and the girl is all over him. 

Then they add a guy.

Then Aaron feels like his head is going to fall off.

Instead he keeps it in and waits for Robert to come out so they can go home. “Hey. Are you ready to —“

“Actually, Priya and Joe were wondering if we wanted to go out for some drinks. You up for it.”

The short answer is no.

“I’ve got a bit of a headache. You go though.” He says, because he’s not entirely a selfish bastard. He does the whole pressing a kiss against Robert’s cheek sweetly thing and decides to seethe at home instead until Robert stumbles in a few more hours later than expected.

He climbs onto the bed, and Aaron pretends like he’s not been sat up waiting for him.

“Aaron. You awake? Hey, Mr Photographer?” Robert huffs out a breath, soft, slow. “I love ya.” 

He says it like he has to.

Aaron decides to sleep.

 

••

 

The whole thing escalates up to the point where Aaron feels backed into a corner, forced to say how he feels which is undeniably the worst thing in the world.

Robert’s just come home from a shoot and Aaron’s playing with his camera and it all just kicks off out of nowhere because they’ve stubborn idiots.

“You’ve been quiet.” Robert reasons, like he knows he’s not being too dramatic. He holds his breath and then sighs. “Talk to me.”

“We’re fine.”

“Is that what you want me to believe or —“

Aaron stands, back up towards Robert who turns him slightly and looks on the verge of panicking about the situation, about them. 

“Aaron.” Robert says, firmer this time and Aaron gulps hard. “You’ve been — ever since that bloody interview. Is that it?” 

It is _it_ but Aaron doesn’t say anything because ... Reasons.

Robert slaps a hand down against his side and rubs a hand over his face. He’s wearing a leather jacket and some jeans, stupidly good looking considering how causal he looks and Aaron decides to try and find a way out of this but Robert presses.

“Because I said we didn’t think about marriage? I didn’t know it was that big of a deal for you.”

Aaron scowls. “I never — never said it was.”

“But that’s why you’re angry?” Robert says, and Aaron gives in.

“No Robert, you idiot. I’m _angry_ because it proves that — that —“

“That what?” Robert says, and they’re like they used to be in a matter of minutes. They’re all angry and confrontational and Aaron doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“That I clearly love you more than you love me!”

He doesn’t mean it, it’s not what he meant, it’s come out all wrong and Robert just backs away a little like he doesn’t know what to say. 

“That’s wrong.” Robert says heavily, his eyes flickering. “Why would you even —“

“Because I sit here and think about us in five, ten years and you _don’t_. Robert this is it for me.” Aaron’s voice is quiet, and low and Robert just stares at him. “You can talk you know?”

“I know I can talk.” Robert snaps. “Or actually I can’t, because you’ll let it fester in your head for weeks without saying a word and then we’ll be arguing about something else I said offhand!”

“But it wasn’t.” Aaron barks. “That’s what you thought.”

“Because you don’t talk to me. You’ve never said that you thought about us getting married.”

“No! But you’re supposed to think about that when you’re in love with someone, you don’t have to _say_ it idiot!” Aaron shouts, eyes wide and face mean as Robert scowls at him.

“Oh great. So I’ll just pop out and get my psychic reading degree so I know exactly what I’m meant to think that you’re thinking about so it’s okay for _me_ to think it too.”

And there he goes with his fancy fucking way of speaking.

“Oh _piss off_.” Aaron says suddenly, frowns as Robert shakes his head. “Whilst you’re out you might want to see if Priya or Joe are free.”

He shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh right. So you’re jealous now? Of both of them. Great. Nice.” Robert speaks like Aaron shouldn’t be, like he isn’t just this photographer and Robert isn’t — 

Robert.

“First you don’t see a future with me and then —“

“I never said I didn’t!” Robert says. “We have a home together, doesn’t that prove something?”

And it does. It does but Aaron’s already too worked up to bite back down.

“Clearly not.” Robert makes of Aaron’s silence and then he sighs. “You’re so annoying.” Like they’re kids in a playground or something.

“Me?” Aaron points to himself. “It’s you.” He says and Robert sighs again, this time with his head against the wall.

“I don’t like us arguing you know, especially over _stupid_ —“

So it’s stupid. Great.

“Yeah? Well I don’t like your face at all!” Aaron snaps, and they’re now toddlers. 

Robert scoffs lightly, but he’s angry, he’s clearly fed up and he waves a hand up in the air. “We’ve been together for _two_ years, we have a home, we’re with each other all the time. What more do I have to —“

“You could just agree to marry me and get this whole thing over with!”

And _that_ wasn’t meant to come out of his mouth at all. It’s the most romantic accidental proposal in the world right?

His hands shake a little as the silence fills the room and Robert’s eyes are wide and alert. He still has his back against the wall and he presses even further back in what? Fear? Nervousness? 

“Did you just?”

“No.” Aaron snaps. “Of course I didn’t. I just meant —“ He meant he wants to skip all the arguing and get to the part where they get married and get that happily ever after or whatever that counts as. “I take it back.” He says.

“You take back  _accidentally proposing to me_ in an argument?”

Aaron’s bright red. Robert’s flushed, eyes still wide.

“No. I take — take back makin’ ya, I mean, it sounding like that’s what I was doin’. Which I wasn’t. I was being sarcastic.”

Yep. That works right?

Robert peels himself away from the wall and watches Aaron for a second before he rubs a hand over his face. 

“Whatever.” He says.

“Robert.” Aaron waits for a second but Robert’s facial expression doesn’t give him hope.

“I’m off to Barcelona tomorrow, for work. I was going to surprise ya but — I think I should go on my own.”

There’s tears in his eyes and they’ve never done that before, Aaron’s always lapped up the first class seats and the massive televisions and the _food_. He’s always been by his side.

“Unless you don’t trust me.”

Aaron rubs a hand over his face and sniffs. “Robert.” He says again, “I do.” He whispers but Robert just backs towards their bedroom.

“I should pack.” 

“I can help.”

“No. No just — I’ll be fine.” Robert says, waves a hand out and Aaron sits slowly on the sofa trying to get over the fact that he just shouted a proposal to his boyfriend in the middle of an argument.

He can’t.

 

••

 

Aaron half expects radio silence from his boyfriend over the next couple of days but what he does get is a text every night. It sounds like it’s from a kid on a school trip who’s been forced by his teachers to send a text to his parents.

It’s all, I’m safe, night, and no ‘X’s which in Robert’s book is practically a massive ‘fuck you’ 

Aaron huffs about it by himself until Robert’s sister Vic comes down to London and he takes her to some fancy cafe on the other side of the city.

“So, what’s he done?” Vic is a good girl, she’s funny and silly and yet her love for her brother is something that makes Aaron a little terrified half the time. 

Aaron raises his head at her in confusion. “My stupid brother.” She also constantly calls him stupid which Aaron has come to realise is just her way of saying things. “I’ve been sat here talking about a pair of shoes I might get on Oxford street for the past ten minutes and you haven’t stopped me.” 

And he hasn’t, he’s been in his own head thinking about the fact that Robert is supposed to be back tomorrow. He’s petrified of what will happen, if these days apart will have made Robert realise that there’s a reason he hasn’t thought about the future. Because he doesn’t see one with Aaron.

“It’s not really his fault.” Aaron says quietly before frowning. “Well actually it is.” He clears his throat and Vic edges closer. “He doesn’t see a future for us Vic.”

Her eyes are large suddenly, and her ponytail swings a little. “No. He said that?”

“Not in so many words.”

“Aaron.”

“He said we don’t think about the future, about marriage or kids or whatever.” Aaron shrugs. “I do.” He says, cups his face a little as he pouts. He’s not used to doing this, he’s not used to being open with anyone. “Why doesn’t he?” He says, almost to himself. 

He’s miserable, he’s so miserable and he just wants Robert to want him forever. He hates himself for it.

Vic looks deep in thought for a second. “I remember Robert said that he used to think about the future, about being alone in the end.”

It makes Aaron turn cold.

“Before you he never — he’s never been with someone like this before, all serious.” 

“I’m no expert.” Aaron snaps, slips a hand over his mug and sighs. “But I know I want him, for the rest of my life.”

Vic smiles warmly. “Then ask.”

“I sort of already did!” Aaron says, “Mid argument. Then I took it back.”

Vic covers her mouth a little in shock and Aaron buries his head down on the table until she shakes his arms.

“Aaron you _didn’t_.”

“I did.” Aaron says heavily.

Vic pulls her hair across her ear and sighs. “And then he left for Barcelona?” Aaron nods, complains about how Robert wouldn’t want to marry him and Vic darts her eyes everywhere. “I’m not him, I don’t know how — how he deals with things but I do know him being apprehensive might come from dad. Our dad wasn’t —“

“Supportive. I know. Rob’s told me all of it.” 

He wants to punch Jack Sugden sometimes. 

Vic nods a little. “He doesn’t speak about it. But, I don’t know, there’s still self hate there I know it. Imagine, being a male model _and_ bi when you were supposed to be a farmer.” She says and Aaron blows out a breath shakily.

“I’m an idiot.”

“You both are.”

And he’ll settle for that.

 

••

 

Robert calls him, and Aaron melts. He sits up in their bed and rubs a hand over his face like he needs to look his best or something.

“You alright?” He says, it’s just gone seven in the morning and he didn’t expect to see him until tonight. In fact, he was planning on making him dinner and apologising properly for calling him a nearly-cheating-on-me twat. He needs to apologise for the whole I-love-you-more word vomit as well. Fuck.

Wherever Robert is, it’s windy and Aaron has squint slightly. “Yeah. I’m alright.”

Aaron gulps hard. “It’s good to hear your voice.” He says. “So good.” He closes his eyes for the briefest of moments and then hears Robert clear his throat. “Robert?”

“Can you come here please?” And Aaron doesn’t even know where ‘here’ is exactly but it doesn’t stop him getting out of bed instantly and finding his jeans. “I’m in Emmerdale, you know, my old village.”

Aaron doesn’t understand. “Okay.” He says softly. “Text me where exactly you are and I’ll be there as soon as I can okay?”

Robert hangs up, he texts and Aaron races towards his car.

 

••

 

He’s thankful that there wasn’t a lot of cars on the motorway so he makes it up there in just shy of two hours and knows where exactly Robert is.

It’s bitterly cold, and he pulls an arm around his thin jumper as he comes towards the patch of grass and sees Robert standing at his dad’s grave. His throat dries up as he watches, waits, and then realises he can’t any longer and comes towards him with a smile on his face.

Robert’s nose is bright red and he’s wearing that stupid farmer’s coat of his which seems to be doing some good.

“Hi.” Aaron says, stands next to Robert and wants to hug the life out of him but he doesn’t. 

“Did you have to miss a booking?” Robert asks, looks guilty as he stares at the grave and then up at Aaron who just shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” He says. “Robert —“

“My dad spent nearly a year trying to convince me to stop embarrassing him as he put it. With the whole prouncin’ around the world showing ‘daft folk my body’.” He lets out this dry laugh and Aaron hasn’t heard this before. He’s heard about Jack hitting him over the farm hand, about not speaking to him for weeks because of it. He knows that’s why Robert struggles but _this_.

“I didn’t know.” Aaron says. “You never told me.”

“Because I convinced myself that he’d be happy for me now.” Robert says. “Now that I’m all successful and I don’t know, I’ve made something of myself. I have someone who _loves_ me.”

“I do. So much.” Aaron whispers, can’t help the way he tangles his hand in Robert’s and closes his eyes gratefully as Robert squeezes down.

“But then I think about the future. Marrying ya. Kids. White picketed fence and all that and — it’s mad.”

Aaron’s face falls slightly, he can’t help but feel disappointed.

“He’d think it was mad?” Robert says. “And I haven’t ever thought about marrying a bloke before you and — now it’s like it’s all real.” He frowns slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m not making any —“

“You are.” Aaron has a hand on Robert’s back and holds his breath. “Your dad loved ya, in his own way, and he’d want you happy for the rest of your life Rob. With a woman or a man.”

“With you.” Robert whispers, and Aaron half smiles before shuddering and Robert pulls his coat off of him. “Here, take this.” He says. 

Aaron does, wraps it around him and sees that Robert is now shivering slightly. He loves him so much.

“I’m sorry for losing my mind.” Aaron says, because he sounded like all the stories he’s heard about people ruining their own relationship. “I just want a future with you. I just want you.”

“I want the same.” Robert whispers. “And although it’s scary, it’s — it’s really what _I_ want and I’m not giving that up.” Robert has tears in his eyes and Aaron smiles up at him proudly.

“Robert?” He says slowly, and he could do it now, he could propose if he wants but he won’t. He doesn’t chicken out. He just rethinks. “Kiss me.” He says and Robert melts on his face and picks Aaron up a little. 

“I missed ya.” He says, into Aaron’s shoulder. “Let’s never fight again.” He jokes and Aaron nods.

“Yeah, and don’t ever go away without me again either.” He slaps Robert’s chest and feels the older man bring their hands together. 

“Come on, we might as well see Diane and Vic while we’re here.”

 

••

 

Aaron decides to come up with a master plan and he waits a month, a whole month before he puts it into action.

Robert’s going off to the Bahamas for a few days and Aaron realises that it’s his time to strike, get the ball rolling or whatever so he decides to stay behind.

“I’d go but,” Aaron sighs. “I’ve got a few bookings I can’t get out of.” He’s got one, one he’s turning down so that everything is as perfect as it can be.

“You’re kidding.” Robert looks all gutted about it and Aaron drags him back to bed just to make him a little more relaxed about it all. “Is this you trying to make up for not coming with?”

Aaron looks up with excited eyes. “Is it working?”

And Robert is a piece of cake to handle when Aaron puts his tongue just where he likes it.

 

••

 

Aaron’s all sweaty palms and thudding chest as he waits for him. He’s put candles everywhere, and Holly’s helped out with making the place look a little more romantic than it usually does. There’s rose petals scattered and champagne on ice just in case Robert doesn’t turn him down.

Aaron wills himself to think about the fact that Robert won’t say no, that he’ll be happy, that with Aaron by his side he’ll put his dad’s disapproval to the back of his mind. He wishes and wishes and feels sick against it as he adjusts his tie and looks at the photos scattered out on the floor.

It’s meant to make sense, it’s meant to make Robert think he’s romantic at heart and everything.

Just as he thinks about it, the door goes doesn’t it? It swings open and he sees Robert standing there looking all tanned and stunning, he’s got a hand on his hip and he’s tilting his head a little in confusion. 

“You’re a hard man to pin down.” Robert says, he rolls his sleeves up a little to reveal his forearms and Aaron appreciates how good he looks in a stripped jumper and jeans. It’s stupidly unfair. 

Aaron struggles with something to say before smiling faintly and nodding his head slightly. “Sorry I sent ya around the houses.” He says. “I had reasons.”

“Reasons?” Robert questions him before sighing. “You in a suit is a good enough reason for me.” He holds Aaron’s face, smiles and says he’s missed him. 

“That’s not really why I dragged you here though.” Aaron says as he pulls away, “Did you see all the pictures?” He says and Robert nods eagerly.

“Yeah, Holly was leading me to them.” Robert says and he just keeps smiling and it’s clear that he hasn’t worked out what they said, what it all means. “You’re amazing.”

Aaron thought this would happen. It’s clearly gone over his head hasn’t it?

He sighs hard and drags at Robert’s hand until he’s in front of the pictures laid out on the wooden floor.

“Yeah. These were the ones.”

“Do you see this one?” Aaron points down to the first one, it’s a picture of Robert and him, they’re at a museum in Milan and Aaron’s stuck his tongue towards Robert’s cheek because he’s a child.

Robert smiles. “Yeah I did.”

“Remember where we were?” Aaron’s chest tightens a little as Robert nods.

“Milan.” 

Aaron gulps, moves on, his hand sweaty in Robert’s. “And this one?” 

It’s them in America, Aaron slumped up against an arcade machine game as Robert snaps a picture of him. 

“America.” He says. “Remember when you wanted to role play being —“

“Okay let’s move on.” Aaron blushes, pushes Robert along the line as he passes past the beautiful scenery of Rome and Rio and gets to a picture of Robert’s old flat. “Your old flat.” Aaron says and Robert looks completely confused. 

Absolutely stumped.

“What are you doing? I thought you were going to show me some art work you’ve got going on not —“ 

Aaron shushes him with a kiss to the cheek and lets go of his hand because he’s too nervously clammy now. He lets Robert look down at the other two pictures.

“My old flat.” Aaron says and Robert laughs almost breathlessly against his confusion.

“Are you going to tell me what all of this means?”

“No.” Aaron says, lifts his head up a little and smirks as Robert looks at the last one in the line.

It’s where they are now. EastWay Studios.

“Where we first met.” Robert says. “You took a picture of where we first met?” He blinks quickly. “Is this some collection of yours.”

Aaron blows out a breath, and he’s never been this scared before. “Look at them all again, properly.” He says. “Think about — the order and what, what they start with.”

He feels like he’s about to be sick as he watches Robert turn around, he’s got his back towards him and it gives Aaron time to —

Robert turns back and his mouth is wide open as he sees Aaron down on one knee with a ring box out. 

“Aaron.” Robert says, he pulls a hand over his mouth shakily and Aaron’s knees wobble a little.

“I never expected this when you kissed me in that dressing room. I thought I’d never see ya again. I thought I hated ya, but you made me love you like I never ever loved anyone before. You’re all I want. Just you, happy it’s — it’s enough for me forever.” Aaron blows out another breath and gulps hard as Robert stares at him. He looks over his shoulder towards the pictures like he’s just worked it out.

“So will you? Marry me?” 

Robert chuckles, and for a second Aaron thinks he’s going to call him an idiot, say that there’s no need for them to get married, that they can wait. But then he nods his head slowly. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” He whispers, “Yes!” Robert says, finally answers properly and then Aaron’s breaking out into this massive smile.

“Come here then.” He says, and the ring fits. Thank God.

Robert jumps a little like he’s a kid and then he’s wrapping his arms around Aaron and they’re falling back against the floor and kissing.

“Did I do good?” Aaron says nervously, his eyes wet and Robert tuts, wipes a little at Aaron’s face and presses their foreheads together.

“Mr Photographer, I think you did the best job in the world.” Robert is almost flipping crying and Aaron’s caused that. His heart almost doubles in size as Robert hugs him again and then they’re kissing and getting carried away in EastWay Studios not for the first time.

 

••

 

Robert is naked and panting away by the time Aaron can properly process what’s happened. He’s proposed. He’s getting married. They’re engaged.

“I love you.” Robert says, moving up so that he’s straddling Aaron a little and holding the bottle of champagne. “I fucking love you. I’m _bladdered_ but —“

“I love you too.” Aaron’s all hands and smiles and laughing.

“Only _you_ would propose like that.” Robert says, hands on Aaron chest making the younger man shudder. “Think that — you’d use your photography to woo me into saying yeah.”

“It worked.”

“Of course it worked.” Robert shrugs, and Aaron adores how complimentary Robert gets when he’s had a few. Every other word to describe Aaron is ‘sexy’. “You and that camera of yours, dead sexy.” He drinks back again and then sighs contently. “The M for Milan and — A for America...”

“Impressed?”

“Of course I am.” Robert puffs his chest a little. “I’m going to marry you.” He says and then he blinks. “I’m going to marry _you_.”

Aaron gets something stuck in his throat. “I didn’t think you’d say yeah.” He admits. “Because of how you felt before.”

Robert is quiet for a second, and then longer. “It was always going to be yeah, of course I was going to say yeah. Of course.” He says it like there was never any doubt in his mind. 

It makes Aaron feel better, feel loved or whatever.

He savours the feeling. 

“Proper engaged.” Robert says proudly. “Gettin’ married and everything. To you. Mr and Mr —“

“Steady on.” Aaron blushes like he’s embarrassed, like he hasn’t just proposed. It’s typical.

Robert smirks. “I could have said Dingle.”

“Yeah right.” Aaron scoffs. “I wouldn’t make ya do that.” He says and Robert kisses him, long, slow, tongues dancing until he pulls off.

“Aaron Sugden does have a nice ring to it.”

And yeah, Aaron knows.

••

“Just one thing. One little thing and then they’ll leave us alone.” Robert says, holding up the paper with him and Aaron’s face on it.

It’s been a week since their engagement and although the family know, they’ve cut back on doing any mad party until the media know because they’ll only guess and Robert doesn’t want it taking out of his hands.

“Let ‘em think what they want.” Aaron says, shrugging his shoulders slightly and pulling a hand through his fiancé’s hair. Jesus. His fiancé. He peers down at the picture of himself in a flat baseball cap holding onto Robert’s hand as they head towards their car. It’s amazing how they can make out a story of absolutely nothing. 

Apparently baseball caps are in now because of Aaron. It’s ridiculous.

“I just want us to able to flash these around.” Robert waves around his hand and his rig hits the light perfectly.

That’s when Aaron gives in, because he wants to too.

“Fine.” He says, and they spend way too long taking pictures of heir hands. 

Aaron chooses to go with a black and white look, there hands placed on top of each other lovingly.

Robert posts the picture on his Instagram account, simply adding ‘I said yes’ with a billion: #luckiestmanalive #manofmydreams #actuallyengaged following straight behind.

Aaron does the same only he adds ‘He said yes’ and #pinneddownthemodel just because he’s petty and wants everyone to know.

“I can’t wait to marry you Mr Dingle.” Robert says, and yep they haven’t settled on changing their names, and Robert says he doesn’t have to, he’s built up his whole photography business off of his name but Aaron couldn’t give a shit about that. He wants to be Mr Sugden.

He wants all of Robert.

“Soon to be Mr Sugden I’ll have you know.” Aaron says, nervous about what Robert will think. He looks beyond touched, flashes this smile, and kisses breathlessly, arms wrapped around him close.

And Aaron’s got this model for life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
